indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Primavera Sound
Het Primavera Sound is een jaarlijks muziekfestival in Barcelona,voor het eerst gehouden in 2001. Het festival richt zich op indierock, noise rock, alternatieve elektronische muziek en andere alternatieve rockmuziek. Het festival wordt gehouden aan de kust naast de haven voor privé-jachten in architectonische Parc del Fòrum in Barcelona en in Edificio Fórum, het markante blauw/zwarte driehoekige gebouw voor het park. De organisatie werkt samen met All Tomorrow's Parties, waardoor de programmering veel overlap heeft. Naast de lente-editie is er tevens een korte editie in December. Artiesten Editie 2006 Akron/Family, Alexander Kowalski feat. Khan, Animal Collective, Baby Shambles, Big Star, Centro-Matic, Constantines, Dinosaur Jr., DJ Rush, Drive-By Truckers, Ellen Allien, Erol Alkan, ESG, Ferenc, Final Fantasy, Flaming Lips, French Toast, Gang Gang Dance, Joris Voorn, José González, Justice, Killing Joke, La Buena Vida, Lambchop, LD & The New Criticism, Marko Nastic, Mick Harvey, Mogwai, Motörhead, No-Neck Blues Band, P:ANO, Rex The Dog, Richard Hawley, Shellac, Sisa, Sleater-Kinney, South San Gabriel, Stereolab, Stuart Staples, Surfin Bichos, Television Personalities, The Boredoms, The Deadly Snakes, The Drones, The MFA, The New Christs, The Robocop Krauss, Umek, Undertow Orchestra, Vashti Bunyan, Violent Femmes, Why?, Xiu Xiu, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Yo La Tengo Editie 2007 Band of Horses, Matt Elliott, Sr. Chinarro, Explosions In The Sky, Mus, Alexander Tucker, Fennesz & Mike Patton, Nathan Fake, The Apples In Stereo, Ginferno, Oakley Hall, Apse, Girl Talk, Oliver Huntemann, Architecture In Helsinki, Girls Against Boys, Patti Smith, Band Of Horses, Grizzly Bear, Pelican, Barry Adamson, Grupo De Expertos Solynieve, Play Paul, Battles, Hell, The Rakes, Beirut, Herman Düne, Reinhard Voigt, Billy Bragg, Isis, Robyn Hitchcock And The Venues, Black Mountain, Ivan Smagghe, The Sadies, Blonde Redhead, Jonathan Richman, Shannon Wright, Bola, Justice, Slint, Bonde Do Role, Kid Koala, Smashing Pumpkins, Brightblack Morning Light, Kimya Dawson, Sonic Youth, Built To Spill, Klaxons, Spank Rock, Buzzcocks, Lisabö, Spiritualized acoustic mainlines, Centro-Matic, The Long Blondes, Standstill, Comets On Fire, Los Planetas, Technasia, David Carretta, Low, Ted Leo & The Pharmacists, David Thomas Broughton, Luke Slater, The Good The Bad & The Queen, Death Vessel, Luomo, Toktok, Diplo, Matt Elliott, Umek, Dirty Three, Maxïmo Park, Veracruz, DJ Yoda, The Melvins, The White Stripes, Dominik Eulberg, Mijk Van Dijk, Wilco, The Durutti Column, Modest Mouse, X-Wife, Erol Alkan, Múm Editie 2008 De editie van 2008 vond plaats van 29 tot en met 31 mei. 808 State, A Place To Bury Strangers, Alan Braxe, Animal Collective, Apparat Band, Dj Assault, Atlas Sound, Autolux, Awesome Color, Bill Callahan, Bishop Allen, Bob Mould Band, Bon Iver, Boris, British Sea Power, Buffalo Tom, Caribou, Cat Power, Clipse, The Cribs, De La Soul, Deerhunter, Digital Mystikz, Dinosaur Jr., Dirty Projectors, Dr. Octagon aka Kool Keith + Kutmasta Kurt, Edan & MC Dagha, El Guincho, Ellen Allien, Enon, Eric's Trip, Fanfarlo, The Felice Brothers, Fuck Buttons, Dj Funk, Gentle Music Men, The Go! Team, Grande-Marlaska, Health, Holly Golightly & The Brokeoffs, Holy Fuck, It's Not Not, Kavinsky, Kinski, Yuri Landman, Les Savy Fav, Lightspeed Champion, Madee, Man Man, The Mary Onettes, Mary Weiss, The Marzipan Man, Menomena, Messer Chups, Midnight Juggernauts, Mission Of Burma, Mixmaster Mike, Model 500, MV & EE with The Golden Road, Nick Lowe, No Age, The Notwist, Okkervil River, Om, Para One, Pissed Jeans, Polvo, Port O'Brien, Portishead, Prinzhorn Dance School, Public Enemy performing It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back, Robert Hood, Rufus Wainwright, The Rumble Strips, Scout Niblett, Sebadoh, Shipping News, Silver Jews, Simian Mobile Disco, Six Organs Of Admittance, Stephen Malkmus & The Jicks, The Strange Death Of Liberal England, Subterranean Kids, Supermayer, Surkin, The Swell Season, Tachenko, Tarántula, Thomas Brinkmann, Throbbing Gristle, Tiefschwarz, Tindersticks, Träd Gräs och Stenar, Vampire Weekend, Vórtice, Voxtrot, White Williams, Why?, Young Marble Giants Akoestische sessies Friday 30th: Yuri Landman (lecture), McEnroe, Lidia Damunt, Tachenko + Abraham Boba, Russian Red + Havalina, The Right Ons, Holy Fuck Saturday 31st: Aaron Thomas, Kinski, Lightspeed Champion, Stephen Malkmus, La Bien Querida, Manos De Topo, Cultural Solynieve Editie 2009 De editie van 2009 vond plaats op 28 tot en met 30 mei. Bloc Party, Sonic Youth, Neil Young, Aphex Twin, Andrew Bird, Yo La Tengo, Phoenix, My Bloody Valentine, Bat for Lashes, Simian Mobile Disco, Art Brut, Squarepusher, Kimya Dawson, Michael Nyman, Saint Etienne, Ghostface Killah, Deerhunter, Spiritualized, Liars, The Horrors, Jarvis Cocker, DJ Mehdi, Shearwater, Damien Jurado, The Pains of Being Pure at Heart, Dan Deacon, Alela Diane, The Bad Plus, Black Lips, El-P, Gang Gang Dance, Lightning Bolt, The Jayhawks, Sunn O))), Jesu, Chad VanGaalen, The Jesus Lizard, Herman Düne, Bowerbirds, The Tallest Man on Earth, Michael Mayer, Shellac, Magnolia Electric Co., Vivian Girls, A Certain Ratio, Ariel Pink's Haunted Graffiti, The Bug, The Mae Shi, The Vaselines, Rhythm & Sound, Fucked Up, Dead Meadow, Crystal Stilts, Jay Reatard, Wavves, Women, Marnie Stern, Throwing Muses, Girls, dälek, A-Trak, Oneida, Plants and Animals, DJ Yoda, Joe Henry, Jarvis, DJ /rupture, Ponytail, The Drones, Magik Markers, Wooden Shjips, Crystal Antlers, Zu, Karl Blau, Tachenko, Spectrum, The New Year, Jeremy Jay, The Bats, Jason Lytle, Kitty, Daisy & Lewis, Duchess Says, Los Punsetes, Skatebård, Ezra Furman & The Harpoons, Tokyo Sex Destruction, Mahjongg, Zombie Zombie, The Intelligence, Sleepy Sun, John Maus, Ebony Bones, The Soft Pack, Lemonade, Th' Faith Healers, The Extraordinaires, Andy Votel, Joe Crepúsculo, Half Foot Outside, La Bien Querida, Carsick cars, Klaus & Kinski, Tim Burgess, The Right Ons, The Secret Society, Extraperlo, Extra Life, Boat Beam, Agent Ribbons, Stanley Brinks, MENEO, Maika Makovski, PAL, Angelo Spencer, Veracruz, Muletrain, Rosvita, Tikiman, Brian Hunt, Cuzo, The Lions Constellation, El Gremio, BélMez, Hola A Todo El Mundo, Merienda Cena, The Bus Lines, Reigning, Tim Burguess Editie 2010 De editie van 2010 vindt plaats op 27 tot en met 29 mei. 3Mellizas, A Sunny Day In Glasgow, Apse, Atlas Sound, Atleta, Beach House, Beak>, Bedroom, Ben Frost, Best Coast, Bigott, Bis, Biscuit, Black Lips, Black Math Horseman, Blackbird, Boy 8-Bit, Broken Social Scene, Built to Spill, Camaron, La Leyenda Del Tiempo, Ching Chong Song, Chrome Hoof, Clare and the Reasons, CocoRosie, Cohete, Cold Cave, Condo Fucks, Crocodiles, Delorean, Diplo, Dr. Dog, Dum Dum Girls, El Petit De Cal Eril, Emilio José, Endless Boogie, Fake Blood, First Aid Kit, Florence and The Machine, Fred I Son, Fuck Buttons, Furguson, Ganglians, Gary Numan, Grizzly Bear, Half Foot Outside, Harlem, HEALTH, Here We Go Magic, Hope Sandoval & The Warm Inventions, Internet 2, Japandroids, Jeffrey Lewis & The Junkyard, Joker (met Nomad), Junip, Kokoshca, La Otra Gloria, Lee "Scratch" Perry, Les Savy Fav, Lidia Damunt, Liquid Liquid, Los Campesinos!, Low ("The Great Destroyer"), Maika Makovski, Major Lazer, Marc Almond, Matt & Kim, McEnroe, Me and the Bees, Mission of Burma, Moderat, Monotonix, Montañas, Mujeres, Nacho Umbert, Nana Grizol, No Age, Nueva Vulcano, ODDSAC, Orbital, Owen Pallett, Pájaro Sunrise, Panda Bear, Pavement, Peggy Sue, Pelea, Pet Shop Boys, Pixies, Polvo, Pony Bravo, Real Estate, Roddy Frame, Rother/Shelley/Mullan, Scout Niblett, Seefeel, Shellac, Sian Alice Group, Sic Alps, Sleigh Bells, Spoon, Standstill, Sunny Day Real Estate, Superchunk, Surfer Blood, The Almighty Defenders, The Antlers, The Big Head Troubled Boy, The Big Pink, The Bloody Beetroots Death Crew 77, The Books, The Bundles, The Charlatans ("Some Friendly"), The Clean, The Drums, The Fall, The Field, The King Khan & BBQ Show, The Morning Benders, The New Pornographers, The Nu Niles, The Psychic Paramount, The Slits, The Smith Westerns, The Wave Pictures, The Wowz, The XX, Thee Oh Sees, Thelematicos, Titus Andronicus, Tortoise, Toundra, Two Dead Cats, Ui, Van Dyke Parks, Wilco, Wild Beasts, Wild Honey, Wire, Yeasayer Externe link * Primavera Sound Categorie:Muziekfestival in Spanje